


I forgot that myself needs loving.

by Kityla



Category: League of Legends, kda - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kityla/pseuds/Kityla
Summary: Ahri has been working so hard as K/DA's leader to make sure that the group has an amazing comeback only to slip back into the familiar depression she had when she was known as the "pop star" Ahri years before, luckily this time around she has 3 loving girlfriends ready to pull her out of this funk.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Stress

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website so plz be patient with me!! ;w;

It has been years since Ahri had a life as a well known pop star in the industry and she was glad to be set free of that struggle, and yet also not pleased at the same time. Ahri loved her line of work and still wanted to make content just in a way that was more suitable for her, However of course her managers never liked to see said work in a perspective that Ahri did. To her managers and producers Ahri was just a pawn, Ahri had never been looked at as someone worth keeping pleased. Ahri was just the paid help in their eyes, she didn't matter to them, those producers could go grab another pretty woman and make her just as much a star as Ahri was in seconds, or at least that's how they saw it. This completely destroyed Ahri's self worth over the years and she had little to no one she could confide in for support. Ahri was never insecure before, she was confident and proud of who she was and had no reason to think ill of herself, and yet now she was suddenly drowning.. up to her neck in more than just newfound insecurities and worries. The work was getting harder and harder to keep up with and it was taking more than a toll on not only Ahri's body but mind as well, She still remembers everything they said.. all the things they told her she'd never be able to achieve when she tried to ask for change, how she was bashed into staying in the same safe lane they provided for her and not allowed to reach for something she wanted. Nothing was about Ahri, it never was it was about what sold, what made money and what finally pushed the kitsune over her limit was when they started limiting her social life. Ahri had a very lively social life and her social media was always booming, it was like a safe space for her, in a way she could escape and be in a place where she could control what she saw, what she posted, who she talked to, and no one could take that from her. Social media was the one thing keeping her afloat as cruel as that sounded, most times social media could get more than negative and as a new coming popstar she definitely was not safe from things like death threats and hate accounts etc. Ahri ignored them at first, was able to ignore them well at that because she had more than enough supporters to keep her happy but slowly over time it got harder and harder to block it out. When her manager started cracking down installing more and more limits on what she could and couldn't do online is when Ahri snapped and quit her job as a pop star. 

Weeks passed and things only got worse for Ahri, the kitsune was living in a small apartment by herself and after she quit and had nothing to do she started to lock herself up, leave herself to her own thoughts with no one to talk to and no work ever got done. She stopped posting frequently online and people started to wonder where she had gone only to get no word in return or even a response, after a while the people stopped caring. Fans stopped asking, they started joking about her ruined career and making fun of how she was always gonna be a one hit wonder and give nothing else to the public that was worth looking into again. This hurt more than the fox girl would like to admit, she often sat on her couch wrapped up in blankets just listening to the news about it and once she found out looking at this might be harmful for her it was too late. Gossip about her was everywhere she turned, social media timelines, youtube videos, talk shows, it seemed everyone suddenly cared about her now that she was 'missing' from the scene than when she was in it and it hurt to hear. Ahri began to crumble under her own safespace she built online, started listening to the negative more than the positive and started spending more hours crying and catching her breath than improving and searching for a way to keep afloat. Months passed with no word from her, and rent started coming up quicker than Ahri could keep up with as time passed with no sense of income. Ahri needed a savior, needed someone or something to keep her going and she soon was able to find that in a certain demonic friend she managed to keep throughout the years known as Evelynn. Evelynn was also in the industry, she had a solo track out and was definitely not a force to be messed with, her managers never dared to defy her and she was able to do as she pleased without being pushed away by the producers. Ahri envied Eve oh so much, sometimes she forgot to speak with her, to keep up with her or see how she was doing and she felt guilty for it especially now that she was asking for help without talking to her in weeks. 

Ahri: Hey Evie !! can i talk to you? 

god the text seemed so needy...Ahri hated the feeling of it, she felt like she was using her friend and she suddenly had the urge to delete her message and ignore the demon if she even replied or spam her with a series of apologies and tell her it was nothing at all. Moments later a reply was received and her phone rang loudly with a short ding to indicate a message.

Evelynn: you can always talk to me foxy

As usual her texts were so...bland? Not bland, Evelynn was mysterious and the way she spoke and typed showed that perfectly, she threw in a flirt here and there but never used things like emojis or even punctuation marks beyond maybe a period or comma in summary, she was intimidating. 

Ahri: So um, sorry to message you out of the blue especially after Ive been so dead but I um quit? I dont know what to do now and I guess I just need a word of advice.

Ahri was regretting her choice more and more as she kept typing and her heart started racing in her chest as she grew more and more anxious. She knew Eve would never attack her or try to make her feel bad on purpose but god was she suddenly ten times more intimidating now that Ahri needed something of her.

Evelynn: So that's why you disappeared off the face of the earth then. Listen darling, Im not one for charity work so be sure to thank me. 

Ahri had no idea what she meant...thank her? For what? What 'charity work?' God this was getting confusing but it hurt a little bit to hear Eve use such words towards her, Ahri decided to leave one last text to her friend Evelynn but it was left on read by the demon with no response leaving Ahri with her thoughts once more. 

About an hour later she heard a knock on her apartment door, this was odd seeming as Ahri didn't really talk to anybody but she reluctantly made way to the door and leaned up on her tippy toes to see through the peep hole. Standing outside her door was the familiar face of Evelynn, the demon stood with her dominant hand on her hip and the other impatiently tapping her thigh with those long claw like nails with magenta glasses riding low on her nose revealing golden glowing eyes that stared at the door with an evil stare. Ahri gasped initially and cleared her throat before speaking praying her voice didn't crack, "Evie what are you doing here??" she asked using the nickname she came up with ages ago for the demon. Evelynn never seemed to mind being called "Eve" or "Evie" as Ahri went by and so she never really stopped using it as time passed. The kitsune struggled to unlock her door with shaky hands but once it was done she opened it just wide enough to peer through the crack of the door and give a weak smile that Evelynn saw through almost instantly. "For a fox you're bad at hiding shit" Eve's voice cut like a knife but was not unwelcome to those fox like ears which twitched on Ahri's head attentively, the kitsune took a step back and opened the door for Evelynn only because it seemed as if she was coming in whether she wanted her to or not. Once Evelynn was inside Ahri shut the door and pressed her back against it nervously twiddling her fingers behind her back and her tail hung below her legs as if she were scared, "Sorry it's messy" Ahri said with a nervous laugh and stared a the ground ignoring Evelynn's previous statement as if it never happened. The demon didn't seem to like that because Evelynn turned on her heal and glared at Ahri and all of a sudden the fox was trapped against the door, Eve had her pinned against the wood of the door both hands on either side of Ahri's head and though Evelynn was about an inch smaller than Ahri she still managed to be just as intimidating as ever. "Listen, you don't just disappear from the scene, shut yourself out completely, and stop using your socials and then reach out to me for no fucking reason so dont play me for a fool gumiho speak up or sit down" the diva's words were cruel but Ahri knew there was concern behind them. Ahri found the willpower to smile though she felt a chill run up her spine and her chest begin to tighten as she noticed there was no escape from this conversation with Eve, maybe she could lighten up the tension somehow? No Evelynn would be mad, "okay" she started with a sigh and looked into those golden eyes with a frown apparent on her face. "Im just feeling lost, i quit because things were too much but now i feel worse than ever i feel like i have nothing" she confided in Evelynn, told her exactly how she felt and let herself breakdown in front of the demon reluctantly. It only took moments for Ahri to realize she was crying, shaking even and her tail was wrapped around Evelynn's hips in a non verbal call for help. Ahri didn't have to keep speaking, Evelynn scooped the kitsune into her arms and held her there for as long as it took for the girl to stop crying. Ahri was embarrassed to say the least, she had just had an episode right in front of Evelynn out of no where and near forced the girl to help comfort her by trapping her with a fluffy tail that seemingly had a mind of it's own. 

The night was long and slow all at the same time, Evelynn told Ahri she had no place important to be several times and yet the fox still felt guilty for stealing her time. They past the time chatting on Ahri's couch and blocking out the outside world for just that one night. Ahri needed this, needed the relaxation Evelynn managed to bring to the table, somehow this demon made her feel so at ease when she was just on the verge of losing the battle with her mind. Evelynn was more than happy to help Ahri in her time of need, maybe Ahri should be a bit cautious of that i mean Eve was known for sketchy behavior and incidents amongst the industry but how did Ahri know for sure that wasn't all just gossip? Maybe Evelynn was just overall a nicer friend than she could've known after ignoring her for so long during her more than depressing times. When the sun was up Evelynn showed her way out of Ahri's apartment after making sure the fox girl was perfectly fine and tear free, regardless over whether she was just being kind or not Ahri appreciated it none the less and ever since then? The two were inseparable. They sent texts back and forth almost every other day, shared good and bad times with one another and always had each others backs when they needed it, their relationship had gotten so good it was hard to imagine that at some point they didn't talk at all. Then one day Ahri decided she was done being on hiatus, decided that she was capable of making something of herself again and who gave her that confidence? Eve, so therefore Evelynn needed to be apart of this too and that's when Ahri proposed to the demon her idea on starting a new girl group called K/DA and let the girl know she would maintain status as a co-leader in the eyes of the group and Ahri and thats when she knew her 'Evie' was on board.


	2. Recruitment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more on Kai'sa and Akali!! A little drama spiked within K/DA and Kai'sa x Ahri fluff !!! ALso hints of Akalynn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOKOKOK so i wanna add more up to date content but i want a little history to be written out for them before we get to All out yknow yknow? ok so it kinda deleted a lot of my notes- but like basically Ahri starts out with blonde hair due to pop star Ahri she will dye her hair for the pink ends later- Eve started with magenta hair as well, however AKali and Kai'sa start with natural hair! <3

Months had passed since Ahri's initial breakdown, now things seemed to be okay at the very least. K/DA had taken off as planned and they were in search of new members to fill in the gaps of places they lacked. Luckily it wasn't too difficult to find the last needed members of their girl group, Kai'sa was the first new member of their girl group. It was definitely hard getting used to someone new in their little group but they settled fairly quickly, as soon as they saw Kai's dancing they knew they needed her and she not only proved herself worthy as their choreographer but she also happened to take on the roll as an almost motherly friend to the other two women. Of course this wasn't all Kai'sa was good for but it was definitely appreciated, everytime they met up to practice the tall dancer would bring extra water bottles, bandaids, ibuprofen, etc it was as if she was prepared for anything that could go wrong. Below this motherly behavior though lived a quite dorky girl with a rather sweet personality they had yet to discover, as time progressed their little K/DA groupchat grew more lively as they all opened up with one another and specifically Kai'sa. The dancer was actually quite easy to fluster and Evelynn was constantly on top of that, everytime she could find a way to sneak in a dirty joke or even just a small flirtacious compliment with the dancer she was pleased to watch Kai'sa type and retype her sentence multiple times with those golden eyes staring needles at the screen of her phone which read "Bokkie is typing..." only to disappear and reappear with the same message multiple times until their little doe could muster up an embarrassed response. Though Evelynn was seemingly having fun with teasing their newest member Ahri quickly began falling behind in their conversations, she was working so hard on finishing up their songs production and distributing both lines and screentime with Yasuo that she often forgot to reply to her friends or even check her phone for hours upon hours. Even after Ahri was free she often declined offers to hang out with the two women and ended up sleeping or having some rather stressful alone time in her apartment. Speaking of her apartment, she managed to get caught up on rent thanks to Evelynn's help but she was still struggling to stay both on top of paying what she needed to and managing K/DA's upcoming success. The fox got a new job working at a local sephora, she was always interested in makeup and dreamed of having her own line one day but for now? She was simply stuck selling other peoples work while dealing with bitchy customers to get by in her struggle for success. 

Again months passed and it seemed Evelynn and Kai'sa were as close as ever, they stopped asking Ahri to join in on their activities and would post countless selfies and pictures on their stories showing off their fun together. Of course Ahri noticed this and though it was technically her fault for never responding she still felt a bit hurt to be left out of her own groups activities, the fox felt the frustration bubbling in her chest and she huffed tossing her phone on her bed before plopping down face first into the mattress beside it. She once again felt lost, even when her dreams were getting closer did they feel so far and she hated that familiar prickling feeling of her anxiety crawling up her skin in a discomforting uneasiness she could never shake by herself not even if she tried. Ahri groaned, the sound muffled into the mattress as she reluctantly rolled onto her back and stared at her ceiling, her thoughts started to consume her yet again in the dark room. After a few moments her fluffy ears twitched at a loud ding resonating from the phone beside her, she picked up the phone only to realize it was a message from none other than Evelynn herself. What could she want?? Wasn't she busy with Kai??? Ahri relucantly opened the message as she had nothing else to do really and saw it was a video of Evelynn and Kai'sa standing in what looked like a busy plaza of people watching a girl performing? This was odd behavior from Eve so she assumed Kai'sa dragged her to watch this random girl do whatever it is she was attempting to do before the camera, the mysterious girl had jet black hair and almost beady red eyes that gave off an intimidating scowl when she turned her attention to her friends camera. Ahri let her mouth fall open in a small 'o' shape as she watched the girl who winked at the camera and waved a small almost nervous wave with her hand before returning to her street performance, it seemed like she was a mix of an artist and a rapper from what energy was being given off here. She wore a pentakill fanshirt with the popular face of Kayle on the front with her signature right below it, must be a prized posession for the performer Ahri guessed. Below the shirt she wore ripped black jeans and matching converse with a black face mask that covered the lower half of her face, Ahri wasn't impressed one bit by the display so why were all these people watching her? She was so average it hurt to watch and her tail began flickering angrily behind her against the bed as she continued to watch the video. Sooner than later the music behind the girl cranked up and she ripped off her mask revealing a rather condescending smirk and a confident radiance the fox had never quite seen before beyond Evelynn, it was a lot to take in but as soon as the girl started rapping her mouth wasn't able to shut. The girl was beyond talented in the rapping category and anyone could see that, her flow was immaculate and her stage presence had Ahri stunned in her spot against her bed, suddenly she forgot all about her worries and shot up to text Evelynn. "Get her business card or something please" she sent trying to be polite but Evelynn would definitely know she meant business by even asking for more info about the girl, usually Ahri ignored other rising artists unless they had genuine talent or something unique then maybe she'd retweet or give them a small shoutout on her story. However when someone was this different and radiant? The fox would ALWAYS get involved, whether it be for her own benefit or theirs or a mix of both she needed to do something.

About a week later they got word back from the mystery girl whos name turned out to be Akali, Evelynn had prestalked her instagram to learn more about the rapper but it turns out she's one of those people who only has like one post with a following of over 50k just because they are 'cool' so it didn't help much at all on the learning process. Now heres the thing, Evelynn, Kai'sa, and Ahri were all currently together sitting facing each other ontop of Evelynns king size bed laced within the silk sheets getting ready to discuss said rapper when Evelynn was acting a little sheepish about sharing her message history with the girl. "Now listen, she says she's willing to try being apart of K/DA but no promises on staying" Evelynn spoke clearly as she scrolled through her timeline ignoring the odd looks from her two bandmates, Ahri shook her head and let her ears pin backward in an almost angry position. "Uh no, what did she say specifically? What did you tell her? Why can't we just look at your messages?" the kitsune asked crossing her arms and shared a short glance with Kai'sa who flashed her a nervous smile and placed a hand on the fox girl's thigh as a mean of comfort. "Im sure it's no biggie, but why does she not want to fully commit?" the dancer asked as she turned her confused gaze in the direction of their lead vocalist. In response Evelynn sighed audibly and peered up at her bandmates adjusting her glasses so they covered her eyes fully, "No reason really, i assume it's just a fear of commitment" the diva lied and Ahri saw right through it. Eve always hid her face behind those god damn glasses whenever she was bluffing whether she noticed it or not Ahri sure did and she wasn't dropping this conversation until she started recieving answers, "yeah right, but why can't we see your messages..unless..don't tell me" she stopped speaking for a moment and a shit eating grin spread along the leader's face. "Are they lewd?" she asked softer than before as if Kai'sa shouldn't hear it but of course the dancer did and responded with a gasp of her own a red blush taking form on her pale cheeks, "S-so fast?" Kai'sa stumbled over her words her accent riding thick in her tone of voice as she pushed black hair behind her ear in a nervous attempt to take any watching eyes off of her. Now for such a confident dancer and positive woman Kai'sa seemed to have such a soft side at times and this was one of them, perhaps she just wasn't comfortable enough to speak on such topics with the other two girls yet without feeling embarrassed but Ahri found it adorable how flustered she got during these times. "C'mon bokkie it's Eve we're talking about here..this is like an everyday thing for her" Ahri joked with a playful eyeroll and suddenly scooched closer to the dancer taking the hand that was on her thigh into her own giving it a gentle squeeze in an attempt to reverse the roles and become the comfort giver. "Anyways, got anything to say Evie?" Ahri teased and stuck her tongue out at the diva who suddenly had stopped scrolling and seemed almost frozen observing the conversation going on before her eyes. Evelynn took a minute but she cleared her throat and sighed once with a shrug removing her glasses and folding them before setting them down beside them and leaned back a bit confidently staring back at her bandmates with that intimidating gaze most only saw once in a lifetime. "We started talking, i may have flirted with her a bit you know how i am but i didn't expect her to be so i dont know...hard to get?" she explained and rolled her eyes once, Evelynn had class and she hated women who were so easy to give in to her. The demon wanted a fight, wanted someone worthy of her time, someone who could please her and when Akali pulls up with looks that could kill and an extremely strong attitude problem Evelynn became hooked on the thrill of the hunt. "We went back and forth with a little bit of teasing in between our conversations and i might have sent her a pic or two that may have just been a little bit provocative and that's when it skyrocketed." She explained finally and sat up straight using her hands to comb through magenta hair watching for her bandmates reactions which to her surprise weren't that bad, well for Kai'sa at least. The diva decided to put in one more piece to their convo before butting out completely, "therefore she might not want this to be fulltime because you aren't supposed to sext your coworkers."

Ahri felt her tails spread behind her revealing all nine of the fluffy apendages, her face was stuck in a mix of blatant anger and surprise, why was Ahri surprised this was Evelynn of all people but really? The new girl?? "Great so the first person generally worth inviting to K/DA doesn't want to be apart of it because you scared her off with your un naturally high sex drive great work Eve" She snapped, she didn't mean to but it just slipped out and she knew she started something when Evelynn's brows narrowed in an evil stare towards the kitsune. "Scared her off? Oh maybe you should read the messages because i can assure you she is more than interested in me, perhaps she's scared of being associated with the 'dead fox?'" Now that was too far, Evelynn knew Ahri was sensitive about her previous titles earned from her hiatus and the 'dead fox' was one of them she'd never live down. After she vanished from the scene people started calling her similar names and bashing her for her work and Evelynn knew damn well she shouldn't have brought that up no matter how rough the argument got, to be fair Ahri did shame her for something she couldn't necesarily control. Evelynn was a succubus like creature born from others suffering and got off to the pain and misery she brought upon others, and her sex drive was well above average due to her nature, the only people she genuinely cared for were Ahri and Kai'sa at that moment and maybe one or two others they didn't speak with personally. Ahri felt her face turn red with anger and she pushed the dancers hand away from her before nearly jumping off the bed and storming out of the room, "yeah whatever don't talk to me unless you've got news about your new fuck-buddy" was all she said giving Eve the middle finger as she left the room and soon enough the building, when she locked herself in her parked car was when she broke down into tears. The kitsune let Evelynn's words fuel her own dark thoughts and it only resulted in a more heartbreaking downfall for the leader of K/DA. Ahri spent a good 30 minutes just sobbing in her car with her phone blazing beside her in the passengers seat with constant dinging messages from Kai'sa wondering if she was simply okay to which she did not reply, surprise surprise. Back in the house, Evelynn was angrily removing her makeup forcing Kai'sa to hold a compact mirror for her while she furiosuly scrubbed at her face. However Kai'sa was also texting Ahri at the same time causing her hands to be a little wobbly with the mirror work resulting in an even more angry Evelynn, "Kai'sa dear, straight." It was an angry command with a soft voice behind it as if she were trying to be nice to a child who was getting on her nerves profusely. The dancer sheepishly nodded and apologized softly setting her phone down with a frown when she got no reply from Ahri anytime soon, "you should apologize..." Kai'sa started only to recieve a deadpan from Evelynn that seemingly scared the light out of the dancer because she quickly changed her sentence, "only after she does of course.." that seemed to please the demon because she let out a soft purr like sound from her throat and leaned ruffling the black hair on Kai'sa's head playfully before removing herself from the scene completely disappearing into her own bathroom, "thanks for the help bokkie, now you're welcome to stay the night if you please but im not having a singular conversation in relation to what just happened got it?" As snappy as ever with her words Evelynn's voice angrily rang through the house only resulting in a cringe from Kai'sa who decided it might be best if she saw her way out of her friends home, "actually i think im gonna go, i need to go pick up some groceries" she lied and excused herself from Eve's home only to find Ahri's car was still parked outside? The dancer being as curious as she was made way to the driver's seat window and knocked gently peering through the tinted glass with a nervous smile, was she okay? "It's Kai" she clarified as the window lowered she gave a small smile and leaned down to get a better look at their leader who had obviously been crying no matter how hard she tried to hide it. "Can i join you? Unlock the doors gumiho" she ordered but her tone of voice was so soft and caring it was hard to say no, Ahri reluctantly unlocked her cardoors and removed her phone from the passenger side seat so Kai'sa could sit comfortably in the car with her. Once Kai'sa was inside Ahri made eye contact with her and sniffled letting her hands push blonde hair from her miserable face, "come to convince me on why i should stay or something? This isn't some stupid rom com so dont bother" there she went again putting up more walls to block her loved ones out but she was secretly so glad Kai'sa was good with people. 

The dancer shook her head and reached out for Ahri's hand taking it in her own she gently rubbed her thumb over the backside of her friend's hand in a comforting manner, "nope no convincing i was actually just about to leave and come see you but you never left..?" She said with a nervous chuckle before tilting her head to the side to get better sight of Ahri's puffy red face, "vent to me? Take me back to your place or mine you choose an we can spend the night together? Just you and i..no Eve..no worries..just us...okay?" She proposed and gave a gentle smile, Kai'sa really was a light in the dark for the fox and she gladly accepted her offer no matter how bitter she acted outside of her head. "just us...and not a word to Evelynn" she clarified with a pout of her plump pink lips before she started up the car and started driving towards her apartment complex. Pulling into the parking lot Kai'sa was surprised to see Ahri didnt live in an equally as lavish home as Evelynn but was in no place to judge she had a place just as similar to Ahri's she just never spoke out about it. "Ive been wanting to see you more you know?" Kai'sa muttered as the car was parked again and Ahri turned to stare at her with a raised brow in confusion, "why?" it was bland and her lip had upturned in a look of almost disgust. "you never talk to us anymore, you're always so busy and i never really got to get to know you as much as i did Eve..sorry for mentioning her but i just needed to get my point acrossed. I just sort of miss you? I know we aren't obligated to see one another and we aren't like super close but i just-" the rambling dancer was cut off by Ahri's hand reaching out to press a singular finger against her lips with a soft 'shh' sound. "I get it" she said softly and flashed her a quick sad smile before exiting the car and fumbled with her keys when she reached the door of her specific dorm, she'd give her full attention to Kai'sa when they were out of sight out of mind and her apartment was the perfect place for that no matter how messy it was it always brough Ahri some sense of comfort to be wrapped up in her sheets ignoring the world outside, company only made it better, well for the most part. Usually her company was Evelynn who was comfortable with sharing not only a bed with her but getting close, touchy feely, cuddling, anything that brought Ahri comfort and she wasn't sure if Kai'sa was ready for that interaction yet. When the two girls were comfortably inside her apartment she gave a quick tour for the dancer quickly explaining the layout before plopping down on the sofa in the middle of the main room, "it's kind of you to reach out to me Kai'sa but i dont want you feeling like you're obligated to" Ahri explained with a frown apparent on her face as she got comfortable pulling a blanket over her lap and leaned against the side of the couch. The dancer wasn't taking this, she sat down beside Ahri for a second and pulled her knees up to her chest listening to the foxes words carefully, "I dont feel obligated, it's my choice Ahri im well aware of that. Are you aware that not everyone acts out simply because they feel guilt?" That question hit Ahri a bit harder than she expected but she whipped her head to face Kai'sa moments after and simply let out a soft moan that could only be taken as a non verbal 'no' and that's when the dancer sat back on the couch with her back against the armrest opposite of Ahri and placed her legs up on the couch motioning for Ahri to move so she could stretch out fully in a resting position. "Up" she said simply and then lightly kicked the kitsune who stood with a raised brow before finally getting the gist, Kai'sa was offering herself to Ahri. "C'mere" Kai'sa said with a warm smile beaming up at Ahri with the most wholesome expression the fox might have ever seen in her life, her heart thumped in her chest at the sight and god would she pay any amount in the world to keep their little doe content. How could the fox girl say no to such a generous offer from the dancer? She slowly climbed ontop of Kai'sa lying down in between her legs until she got into a position equally comforting for the both of them, shortly after she pulled her blanket over the two of them and nuzzled her face into the crook of the dancer's neck. God was Kai'sa comfortable and when she felt her strong arms encasing her in that position she felt sent, the soft feeling of Kai'sa rubbing slow circles on her back had her tail swishing below the blanket tickling the dancer's legs causing a small eruption of laughter from the women below her and god was it heaven on earth in that moment. Kai'sa was adorable, her little laughs, comforting presence, and overwhelming caring persona had Ahri melting away into a bliss she often forgot existed. "Thank you.." she muttered against the skin of her neck only to hear a soft hum of approval in response from the woman above her and after that? Both of them went silent, the only sounds left in the room were background noise like a buzzing TV or humming fan as the two girls of K/DA passed out within one anothers arms.


End file.
